Dancing under Rainbows
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Summary: Kenny needs money, and what better way than to make some from Cartman. How bad can a deal with Cartman go, after all? MXM. Rape. Prostitution. Other…Enjoy.
1. Dancing under Rainbows

Title: Dancing under Rainbows

Chapter: (One) Dancing under Rainbows…Right after the storm ends

Pairing: Cartman X Kenny.

Rating: R (Very adult content.)

Summary: Kenny needs money, and what better way than to make some from Cartman. How bad can a deal with Cartman go, after all? MXM. Rape. Prostitution. Other…Enjoy.

Warning: ADULT. Violence. Prostitution. Rape. Language. Cartman. Kenny. Male to Male contact. Drug play. Don't like, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the South Park characters. They are all owned by Matt and Trey. I have not made a profit from this story, and am just a sick, bored, disturbed person. That is all.

Other: Enjoy

* * *

I wasn't sure why I was being held up by a chain, but I knew it was cutting into my wrists, the blood lightly oozing from an old scab on each hand, slickening the rusted metal so that each time I twisted, it hurt even more. My lips parted as I tried so hard to pick my body up, my knees shivering and aching with pain as they supported my weight. Besides my bare knees rubbing against the ground, the chains around my wrists leading up to the ceiling was the only thing keeping me from completely falling to the ground.

"This wasn't part of our deal, you fucking fat-"

"I'll be with you in a moment, Kenneh-" Cartman's fat-filled voice echoed through a small radio that was placed in front of my naked body. My arms ached as I leaned forward, head angled towards the screen, knowing it was completely impossible to actually reach it.

"You get your fat fucking ass down here and let me out, I swear to God you nasty fucking piece of va-"

"AND! I'll be with you as soon as possible, key in hand-"

"Cartman, if I have to get out of here myself, I promise, I will fucking kill you." I yelled towards his voice, which was currently coming out of the screen. I narrowed my eyes through my dirty blond hair. It was falling in clumps over my blue eyes, and I could feel how dirty I really was. For the most part, the guys were starting to understand that being me meant that no matter how many times I died, I would always be able to come back. However, it did give me an option out of certain incidences, such as chores, or going to school. If I was dead by the end of the day, it didn't really matter…So I could easily bite off my own tongue and swallow it, choke on my blood, die slowly and maybe painfully…However, then I wouldn't get my money.

Cartman was always teasing me for being poor, constantly making shit excuses to get on my nerves. Once in a while, Stan and Cartman would come up with some stupid little stunt at my own expense, making sure that there was just enough money to give me in return. From eating my own puke to getting down on my knees and making sure to suck…It didn't really matter to me, as long as I got my money. The reason for me being in Cartman's basement, chained to his ceiling with an old rusty chain, naked and cold, was simply because Cartman had made an offer worth my time.

His fat ass had waddled up to me after school Friday, saying that he would pay me sixty bucks if I came over to play some game called 'dolls' with him. So I followed him home, making sure not to look too depressed about hanging out with him after school let out. We were both going on nineteen now, and the last thing I wanted to do was hang out in Cartman's house playing with dolls or plush toys. That was only how it started though.

When we had gotten back to his house, he had insisted that we go to his room, where there was a small table set up like a tea party was about to be held. When I had glared at him in disbelief, Cartman had shown me the sixty bucks, "If you stick around and act nice, promise I'll give you your money." He said his voice slightly thick, almost childishly innocent sounding. Of course I had rolled my eyes, but I agreed to go along with it.

After about an hour of 'dolls', which Cartman had us feeding and talking to them as if they were real, Cartman's mom had brought up some little cakes that she handed to us. "Hope you boys are having a good time." Her voice was soft, and I imagined what it'd be like to have those red lips dancing over the head of my cock.

"Thanks Ms. Cartman." I breathed out, slowly taking one of the cakes before Cartman grabbed at them. When she left the room, I made sure to give her ass one last look over before peaking at Cartman's slightly smiling form.

"Guests always eat first…" He said in a feminine voice, shaking a small raggedy-Anne doll as he did so.

"My goodness, where are my manners, Polly Pricey Pants is right. Kenny, you're our guest, you and Mrs. Anne can begin eating desert first." His smile was aimed at me, and although my lips were watering, I cracked a faint smile.

"Thanks, uh…You guys." I was trying my hardest to be nice to Cartman; he was still holding my payment after all. Grabbing the smallest fork on the table next to my plate, I shoved pieces of the small cake into my mouth, the vanilla and lemon-strawberry filling my mouth. I shivered with how good it tasted. If I looked like a starved child who was eating his last meal for days, Cartman withheld any sort of smart or degrading remarks as I finished off the delicate little treat.

"If you're still hungry, I'm sure Rumple-tough-skin wouldn't mind sharing the rest of his desert with you…" Cartman said, shoving a rather small cake with black swirls in it onto his own plate. "We don't need to hold back our sweet tooth here…We are all in good company after all." His smile widened after he finally shoved a small piece of the cake into his mouth, his brown eyes lighting up as I began devouring another cake from one of the stuffed animals' plates.

My stomach churned and I realized too late that maybe eating something at Cartman's house was actually a bad idea. "You-" My mouth had begun going numb, and the taste was already beginning to make me think of battery acid.

My hands hit the table in front of me, my head spinning slightly before giving Cartman one last glare. My vision blurred, and I think I had blacked out next…Bringing me to my current situation of being chained up in Cartman's basement, naked, and tired.

"Get the fuck down here now, Fat-ASS!" I screamed out, my throat feeling shrilled and raw when I finally managed the last of my words.

The basement door flew open with a very loud CRACK. It had caused me to jump slightly, but my anger was keeping me well on edge. "I heard you the first time." He growled out, closing the door behind himself and then continued slowly down the steps. "Now relax…You may worry my mom."

"Like I give a fuck about your slut mom! Why the hell am I down here, and how long-"

"Ah ah! Hey now! My mom's not a slut…" Cartman was holding something in his hand, and I narrowed my eyes to see that there was a small bottle along with a key on a chain within his grasp. "You're here because we're not done playing yet…You still need to earn that sixty bucks…And as for what day it is, it's Monday night," He saw my lips part in protest, so he leaned in forward, cutting me off by yelling out, "-AND it wasn't MY choice to keep you unconscious for so long, you can blame your own stupid body for that, I tried waking you up yesterday." He swung his head back and began to fumble with his shirt. "When I did, you lashed out and started acting all crazy…So I knocked you out because you started bleeding all over my basement floor, and left you alone again." He said, shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal, but rather a common occurrence. "It's not my fault you freaked out and shit. We could have been done with this a lot sooner."

"Done with what fat ass? I want my fucking money and out of this shitty fucking house!" I growled out, feeling my heart begin to race faster. My stomach was swelling with hunger, and Cartman's hard gaze over my body wasn't making me feel any more comfortable. "Get me out of here." I hissed out, hoping my tone was aggressive enough to scare him.

"Done with what I want from you." His smile was toothy, and I could have sworn Cartman's body heat was radiating towards me. "You didn't think that's all I wanted from you, was it?" He said, laughing slightly as he began to remove his hat and coat, allowing them both to fall to the ground.

"What are you talking about…" I already knew though, glancing over Cartman's groin and noticing that there was obviously something growing bigger within the clothed confines. "You are not going to-"

"Sixty bucks…All you gotta do is behave yourself, play with me for a little while…Then you're free to go…Sixty bucks richer too…" Cartman's smile only made me sicker. He was nasty, and there was the taste of blood forming within my mouth as I tried hard to keep myself from screaming.

"I fucking hate you Cartman." My voice seethed out, my eyes boiling with wretched hate for the other boy.

"Thank God it's not feelings that'll get you this money then…" Cartman said with a smug voice, holding within his free hand the money that he had shown me earlier. "You don't need love or to like someone to make a simply sixty bucks Kennay." His voice sung my name and I cringed inside as he did so.

"Hurry up you fat fuck." I said, smiling as I tossed my hair back out of my eyes. The layers fell against my cheek though, and I knew by the angry look from Cartman that I was already treading up a steep hill. "So that I can tell everyone how much you like to fuck other boys." I smiled out, knowing that with as hard as Cartman was, he wouldn't walk away from a chance to finally have sex.

His fist was against my face though, and as soon as my body tugged against the chains, I felt both my wrists and jaw scream with pain. I'd have a black eye tomorrow, along with bloody and swollen cheeks. I glared up at him. "Just remember who's fucking who now. Plus-" He muttered out, beginning to angle my chin up as I spit blood onto the ground, "It's not like I'm fucking you because you're a boy…You're just cheap and easy Kenny…That's all there is too it. Easy. Cheap. And so fucking filthy." He hissed out, and despite my anger for him, I felt my cock give a small twitch as he said the crude remarks.

He barely took off his pants in order to shove his cock into my mouth. The rounded mushroomed tip was already weeping by the time it made it past my lips and halfway down my throat. Without regard for my own comfort or gag reflex, he was already tugging on the back of my hair and thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth. I sputtered and dribbled from the impact, eyes glazing over with salty tears at the painful sensation. He refused to draw back though, even when I began to choke and growl. I moaned and groaned, trying to struggle out of that grasp so that I could breathe better. I tried to spread my legs further apart in order to take him by surprise. He simply shoved into my mouth more deeply. "You suck like a whore…" He whispered out, "Like a professional fucking whore." He muttered, this time his voice tinting with a gasp of content.

One last buck into my mouth and I was fully consumed with the rancid taste of Cartman's cum. Most of it fell down my throat, and awkwardly enough, my tongue rolled over the thick liquid, trying as hard as possible to swallow more of it. My stomach greedily growled for any sort of food, and once more I hated myself for being so fucking poor. My eyes tiered over, but thank the Gods, that when Cartman actually noticed, he thought it was because of his own actions. His face brightened as he pulled his cock from my mouth, my throat and teeth relaxing with the loss of the small organ. "Awe, don't worry Ken, it's almost over…" His voice cooed.

I ignored him, feeling my body shiver at the aftertaste of Cartman's seed. Sweet, yet sour with a hint of salt. It wasn't the worst I've had to choke down, but still…From someone I had known most of my life…It was still a painful taste. The coldness of the basement only caused my body to tense more, the blood and tears along my face and body drying and forming small crusty spots. I cringed when I peeked out of one eye to see Cartman spreading himself with something from a small container, still holding the key within one hand. "Ag-again?" I gasped out, my throat still groggy from its current visitor.

"Oh yeah…At least one more time Kennah…" He whispered out, flashing a small prideful beam down at his still fully erect organ. I groaned, out of all the possible people to be multi-orgasmic, this douche bag was one of them. His hand was against my waist, pulling me up to stand on my feet. They were sore, and when he finally managed to prop me up, my legs were shaking.

"It fucking hurts to stand, ass hole." I hissed out, biting my own tongue in a means to try and stop the pain. His hands were now both against my hips, and digging their nails into my body. He was breathing hard, and I was positive I knew the tension that was building within his body at the sight of my lower half waiting to be invaded.

"I'll help hold you up." He said, and there was a slight tint to his voice that indicated that maybe he meant the words. I growled though and bite my lip, feeling the key resting between his fat knuckle and my own side. I wished that I could have grabbed it, but there was no way I could pick one of my legs off of the ground and still expect to support myself on only one leg.

I grasped the chains above my head with shaking hands. It would be better than trying to lean into the rusted metal, hoping to seek some sort of support from them as well. "Hurry up you fat fuck." I hissed out, nearly regretting my words when I heard a small 'Hn.' Followed by a quick, 'tsk' sound.

He rushed into my spread legs, his cock thrusting hard into my entrance. For a second, I thought I couldn't feel it, having been in this situation with cocks that were much larger than this wimpy excuse for one. However, the second he twisted his cock back out, I was consumed with warm pain, and my lips parted of their own accord, screaming through barred teeth. "Fuck." Though I'm sure it was more pained and wanton sounding than I would have liked it to be. It earned me a laugh along with another thrust from the fat kid digging himself deep within my body.

"Come on Kennah, let's hear that gorgeous voice of yours sing out louder." He cooed into my ear, licking it gently as his stomach laid out against my thin back. The warm of his body was soft, and I felt my own breath hitch when the skin contact caused my blood to boil with want again.

I arched my spine and dug my ass against his organ, trying to get it deeper within my body. I clutched to him, knowing that with the sudden tensing of my muscles around his organ, I would at least have something over his fat smug face.

He leaned further though, one of his hands coming up to dangle something in front of me. "Open your eyes, trailer trash." He said, and I listened to him, my blue eyes watching the object as he dangled it inches in front of my face. "If you can reach it with your mouth while I'm fucking you, I'll let you go…But if you can't get it…I may just have to keep you another day." He laughed in my ear as I felt his cock pull out slightly.

He rushed back in, one of his legs supporting one of my shivering ones, his sweating body pressed against my own. He balls slapped against my own sack, and I felt slightly lonely as he dug his free hand against my ass, smacking it before removing it finally. He replaced the hand against my hip and continued using that as leverage into my entrance. His neck was nearly pressed against my own, and it was surprising to me as I realized how close his own face was to mine. I watched the key through one of my eyes, the only action I could think of screaming at me with a shrilled excitement.

I drew back my neck, away from the keys, and took his ear into my teeth. Delicately, I traced over the skin, surprised that he wasn't pulling away from me. I glared at the key through my parted eyelids, watching Cartman from time to time as the boy's full lips parted in a delighted gasp. He was fully consumed in the extra attention. Grinding my ass against his cock, I listened to the muffled groan he gave as I finally realized that now was my chance.

I turned as quickly as possible, seeing that his hand holding the key had lowered slightly. I tightened my body against his cock, which was now near the verge of a climax, and twisted my mouth towards the key. It was easy enough getting the key from Cartman's grasp, the object dangling out of my lips as I listened to the boy on top of me give a small line of curses. Keeping it within my teeth was harder though.

His hand was now covering over my cock, pumping it hard and fast, his organ already spilling into my entrance. The warmth forced my balls to tighten, and I closed my eyes with the feeling of bliss as it washed through me. I swelled as the feeling of Cartman's hand milking my leaking cock consumed me, soon being followed by the fatter boy pulling his own organ out of my beaten entrance. "I- won- fat- ass." I heaved out through gritted teeth as Cartman began to waddle slowly in front of me.

At some point, he had managed to remove his pants, and was now pulling them back on. He smiled at me, watching as the key dangled out of my mouth. "Fuck you, you're not a bad lay though…At least not for cheap trailer trash." He beamed, moving over to me, his hand reaching for the key.

I yanked my mouth away, not knowing what he wanted the key for, but fearing what would happen if he had it. "Fuck you." I hissed out.

"You wanna stay there or not? I can unhook you-"

"I can do it myself, now that I'm standing." I growled out through barred teeth. I was level with my own wrists now, and so I didn't really need Cartman anymore.

"The angle's off, asshole." He growled out, snapping the key from between my lips and taking control over it once more. He glared at me as I glared back. There was a moment's pause where we either didn't do or say anything. Then he rose the key up and began to unlock my hands.

When I was finally free, I wrapped my hands around themselves, trying to string out some of the pain with pressure from my own body. I sighed when I felt the ache overcoming my body. "You're clothes are right over there, behind you." He said, taking a step back from me.

I moved towards him though, holding my hand out, "Where the fucks my money?" I said with illness.

He moved his hand to his jeans and withdrew the money. Once it was in my grasp, I counted it out and then smiled at him. "Nice doing business with ya' fat ass." I said, smiling with a white toothy grin. He seemed to relax slightly, and that's when I took the chance to clench up my fist and land a heavy punch against his face, knocking him out.

He fell to the ground and I watched him for a second, a black mark already forming against his fat face. I smiled in the punishment I had delivered to him. "Fucking douche bag." I muttered out, walking towards my clothes as I felt the ooze of Cartman's cum already starting to leak out of my body.

* * *

-Finished Chapter one: 5:53 pm 1/13/2013

-Began: 6:02pm 1/12/13

Hope you all enjoyed this. I think I'm going to make at least one more chapter.

-D. D. Darkwriter

"It's odd how even though you may feel you're next to someone, you're still completely alone."

"No matter what we do…We're always gonna be this way."


	2. Right after the Storm

Title: Dancing under Rainbows

Chapter two: Right after the storm ends

Pairing: Mysterion/Dark-Kenny X Coon/Cartman.

Rating: R (Very adult content.)

Summary: Kenny needs money, and what better way than to make some from Cartman. How bad can a deal with Cartman go, after all? MXM. Rape. Prostitution.

Chapter two summary: Now that Mysterion's involved, there's a punishment in store for Cartman, or the Coon, depending on which one Mysterion's left to deal with.

Warning: ADULT. Violence. Prostitution. Rape. Language. Cartman. Kenny. Male to Male contact. Drug play. Don't like, please don't read. Revenge. Rape. Gag. Torture? Knife play…Other. Mud play.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the South Park characters. They are all owned by Matt and Trey. I have not made a profit from this story, and am just a sick, bored, disturbed person. That is all.

Other: Enjoy

I pissed when I got to school the next day and saw how smug and happy he was looking at me. It horrified me when Kyle had come up to me at the beginning of the day and insisted that I tell him why my face was brandishing a new bruise and some scrapes. I had smiled at him, saying that my dad was a mean drunk, hoping that Kyle would be able to see the lie in my words. My eyes were barely concealed behind my orange parka though, and I shivered when his eyes had roamed over my body, as if he were capable of seeing right through the clothing. 'Dude, you know you can always stay with me at my house…If things get too…Ya know…bad and shit.' He had finished, and I had nodded my head in consideration and understanding. As if going to stay with Kyle's family would actually change who I fucking was deep down.

White trash and filthy, all of the fucking way to the core, sweetheart. I wanted to lean across my desk and slicken my lips slowly with my tongue, aimed fully at the fat asshole. I wanted to arch my back slightly and slide one of my fingers over my bruised cheek and eye, making sure Cartman's body reacted to the gesture. I shook my head though and slid back down into my seat. No. Not in school. Not while class was going on at least.

"If you little bastards are done talking, Craig-, I would like to go over the sickening truth about the Vietna-" Garrison's voice was overwhelmingly annoying to my ears. At one point, I would have listened to his lectures, but since he had followed us up through the grades like some 'loop around' style shit, I stopped paying attention. I had bigger and better things to think about than high school and where my shitty life would take me once I finally left. Not to mention the fact that my grades had picked up, and now I was even better than Stan when it came to math and science.

The bigger and better things to think about fell over and onto my current Cartman issue. There was no possible way that I was going to let him get away with what he had done. When being paid for sex by a client, there were certain degrees even I would consider taking…However, even if I would have considered sex with Cartman for money a possibility, I wasn't about to let his sneaky intentions and conniving actions go. He had undermined me, and as far as Mysterion went, I wasn't going to take that kind of shit. Not from a fat, fucking worthless monster like Eric Cartman. I smiled and leaned back into my desk. It was Tuesday, he would be dressing up as The Coon tonight and doing a round-about patrol over near Stark's pond.

Giving a half glance over to his slightly hunched over form, I smiled. Mysterion would help me pay Eric fucking Cartman back.

* * *

"It all looks clear over here-" The Coon's voice was thick and raspy as it filled over my ears. My current position was in the bushes, near a rather dirty smelling community restroom. I wondered if there were hobo's spending the night inside, slightly worried that they may interrupt my plans that I was about to carry out.

'This isn't right.' Mysterion's voice was faint, as if he were actually someone who would be able to control my own actions. He was more or less like a conscious, telling me what best actions I should take. Unlike Eric, who thought that he became someone different once he adorned the mask, I stayed myself, knowing both personalities of Kenny and the masked vigilante Mysterion. "Shut up." I whispered to myself, narrowing my eyes when I saw Cartman speak into the walky-talkie lowlier. I wasn't capable of hearing what he was exactly saying to the person on the other end, but then again, I didn't really care. My cock was already growing hard, and the last thing I needed was less time.

He turned from me, his back facing my front while I was still concealed within the bushes. He began walking away, towards the cement enclosure that was the bathrooms. I took one last look around, saw that no one was within the area, and pounced out of the bushes and onto him.

"WHA-" His scream was enough to almost stun me, had I not been anticipating the volume of his yell. However, I quickly countered with a punch to his side, letting him go when I felt sharp needle like claws digging into my arm. Drawing in a breath, I took a step back and kicked his lower spine, watching as he fell forward, head nearly slamming into the wall in front of us.

He was on all fours, the dirty, muddy ground making a slickening sound as he tried to turn around to see his attacker. When his brown eyes darted over my narrowed form, hunched over and menacingly approaching, I saw that fear flicker throughout his body. "YOU! What the fuck do you think you're doing, Mysterion?" He hissed out, confused, scared, and disturbed.

He rushed back, his back soon hitting the wall as he found himself cornered. I took a final step forward, "Take off that fucking mask, Coon." I hissed out. "I wanna make sure you understand who I'm getting even with." Only words that The Coon would understand and process to Eric Cartman's mind. The two, who were so similar, yet constantly pretended that they were different. "I have nothing against you, Coon. Cartman is the one I want." I rasped out, moving to take off my own mask.

"I don't think so Mysterion, I'd never let you harm an innocent bystander, no matter what they've done." He breathed out, trying to stand up by supporting his heavy body against the cement wall. A foot over his shoulder, forcing him back down into the ground caused his ass to slide back into the mud, and I had a smile crossing my face when I took delight in how I could benefit from the mud.

"Fine Coon, then you'll just have to pay for Cartman's actions instead." My eyes narrowed when I saw the look of shock cross over those brown eyes. He was confused. "You didn't think I'd let those actions go unpunished, did you? It's better this way, you're a 'super-hero' anyway…You'll be able to withstand any punishment I can deal out a lot better than Cartman anyway." I hissed out with a malicious anger. Like I gave a fuck if the Coon actually thought I would spare him for his 'noble actions.' Fuck that, if anything, it was considered a pussy action on Cartman's side to actually allow The Coon to take the punishment instead. "I can break your fucking bones, and you'll heal, won't you, Coon?" I asked, knowing fully well that there was no possible way Coon or Eric would be able to handle that type of damage. I was the only one who would be able to actually sustain injury, die and then resurrect. The Coon was just a normal human.

"Thi-This won't go unnoticed, Mysterion." His voice rasped out in a suddenly scared tone, as if he were realizing the extent of my seriousness.

"It doesn't matter Coon. Someone's going to pay." I said, leaning down and wrapping a hand next to his fat cheek. "You can do this as The Coon, or you can do this as that fat piece of shit, Eric Cartman. It's the same body to me, and honestly, that's all that matters. The physical damage I intend to do to you will show not only past this façade of Coon, but to the actual human that deserves this." I smirked when I saw the actual flash of worried fear pass through his face, his skin turning a pale white suddenly. "It's going to all come out the same." I whispered out, leaning forward, and taking his trembling lips into my own.

Slowly, I ran my tongue over the parted, trembling appendages, making sure to taste the sweet saliva that was draped over his lips. He was frozen to that wall, and my hand pressed against his previously kicked shoulder. A moan came through those lips and I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to press my tongue in deeper, much like he did with his cock down my own throat.

Thinking about it only made me angrier, forcing my hand to grip against his shoulder with even more angry vigor. I pulled away as I listened to his shaky breathing. "Prepare yourself." I whispered out, sounding more like Mysterion than I would have actually liked to.

"I'll get you back. For whatever you do. Bringing the Coon into this…Mysterion…Into these petty li-"

"Then this is how it's going to be, for the rest of our lives." I said, silencing him with a rather harsh hit to his face. He leaned to the side, following the force of the hit with his body. His mask was askew slightly, and I could hear the distant sound of a dog somewhere. We were still out in the open, not the privacy of Cartman's basement, which meant that at any moment, we could be heard or seen. My cock twitched, already hard, that was a chance I was willing to take.

Standing again, I began to withdraw myself from the pant confines. Cartman was also trying to stand up. When he seemed to be making a move to fight back, I leaned a kick into his stomach, making sure he was doubled over in pain before finally smiling and ripping off his own cape. "You'll probably scream like a fat bitch." I said, smirking when he began to whine at the loss of his cape. I slid my hand along the fat of his neck and forced him against the wall, listening to the sound of his skull hitting against the cement. His eyes closed and I took the opportunity to shove what I could of the cape into his mouth, soon wrapping the rest of it around his head and neck, forming a crude leash and gag. "Oh you're so much better this way you fat fuck." I whispered out when I felt my cock tighten again in anticipation to be buried within that body.

I spun him around, removing a small knife from against my own belt. His body froze when he heard the sound of the knife clicking out. His clawed fingers braced themselves against the wall, making sure his stomach wasn't rubbing against the cement. I smiled again as I ran the sharp end of the blade against Cartman's ass, listening to the sound of cheap fabric ripping. He mumbled something into the fabric of his own cape, and I paused for a moment to try and interpret it. Laughing, I began to assume my own ideas of what he was actually trying to plea out to me. "Of course I'm going to fuck you good and hard Coon, why else would I be taking so much precious time in getting you ready?" My voice cooed out as I leaned against his back and slide my tongue over his still exposed skin in order to make him squirm.

His body thrashed back, and the knife slide into his lower spine, cutting through the fabric, as well as his skin. I heard him give a small cry, and I realized that he wouldn't be thinking about his own safety, but rather how to get out of the situation. "Now, now." I hissed out in a rushed tone. "The sooner you calm down and be a good boy, the sooner this will all be over." I tried my hardest to sound like Cartman when he had been talking to me while I was trapped in his basement.

He must have ignored me though, for he slid his back against my body again, this time the knife digging deeper into his skin. I considered the thought of the Coon being a pain lover, but soon threw the idea away when I heard the sobs starting up through the gag. He would be getting louder soon, and so I determined that I had even littler time than before.

I leaned down for a moment, grabbing a good clump of mud and slickening it over my own cock. There were some gravely feels against the tip, but I paid them no heed. In all honesty, the added pain reminded me that I was still alive, and somewhat human. The more pain, the better. Besides, the rocks would be getting stuck in Cartman's ass, not mine…So there was no added pressure to remove them.

I fingered his entrance with a free hand, the knife being moved so that it was resting against the Coon's head. Maybe if the Coon could see the weapon, he would feel less thrilled to take action against it. Once I found the hole though, I rammed my cock into him, listening to his wail of pain as he tried to pull forward in a means to get away. I held him still though, making sure to bend him over with the knife tightly hugging his neck. I tried to pull back on the small amount of fabric I still held in my hand from his cape, and listened to the sound of him groan in pain.

I smiled, rocking my cock deeper into his body. He shivered, his entire body convulsing with fear and pain. The small rocks were digging against both our bodies, his from the inside, mine from the out. I laughed when I thought of the idea of Cartman's ass needing medical treatment for the bacterial infections from his torn up and muddy ass. I leaned again into him, making sure to hiss as close to his ear as possible. "In all honesty, if this is how we're meant to spend the rest of our lives, I think we're off to an amazing start, you fat piece of worthless space." I slammed my hips forward, my balls slapping against his costume. He removed my hand from his hip, and was met with no fight to try and get free again.

Lowering my hand, I tried to reach his cock, rubbing it through the fabric of both our costumes. He groaned again, still sobbing into the gag. I pulled back on it, forcing his spine to arch up and his neck to become exposed. The pain must have been almost too much for him. His ass tightened against my cock, and it was too much for my already excited cock to take. I came inside him, making sure to grind myself into him a few more times before pulling out.

Letting go of his clothed organ, I moved out of his body completely, watching as he braced himself against the wall with both hands, starting to slowly fall to the ground. His sobbing was still uncontrolled, and I felt myself beam as he lowered his forehead against the cement. Tucking myself back into my pants, I leaned over him, "If could have been a lot worse you fat fuck." He shivered there, shoulders shaking underneath his costume. The knife was still in my hand, and I put it back onto its place on the belt. I laughed again as I took a step away from him. "Hope you can finish yourself off…I'm in a bit of a hurry…oh- and Coon-" I waited until I received some sort of reaction that he was listening to what I had to say, "If you would be so kind as to tell Eric, 'If he needs anymore favors in exchange for money from Kenny, I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing the offer.'" I laughed, my cock feeling tight again.

Listening to the night though, I felt more obligated to leave Cartman and the Coon for now, knowing that Cartman would always be around for future…events.

Complete.

Began Chapter two: 12:45pm 1/14/13

Finished story: 1:44pm 1/14/13

Hope that all you South Park fans enjoyed this little spin on Mysterion's personality versus the Coons. Although I'm not sure it wraps up how I personally look at the two, I'm sure that there are a few of you out there who could see these as possible truths.

-D. D. Darkwriter

If I disappeared again, I'm sure no one would notice.


End file.
